Lies and Deceit
by xXMissJanuary1996Xx
Summary: A thief and a deceiver is what she had became.Now guilt consumed every inch of her body. It was so easy for her to fall in this path and get what she wanted. People would do anything for a gorgeous smile, and nice face...even her.
1. Pain

Okay, so this was originally apart of another fanfic of mine, but I came up with a completely different concept. So I deleted the other one, and ran with this.

Disclaimer: The Boondock's belongs to Aaron McGruder, not me. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

November 4, 2010

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

The sounds of seconds turning into minutes were starting to drive her insane.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

The wooden clock above the fireplace screeched. Jazmine just sat on the soft, plush lavender couch as her green orbes watched the image of dancing flames. She sat in beetle position, crying single silent tears. The fire in the fireplace roared as a spark flew on her tan leg. The fire was slowly seeping out of the fireplace. Jazmine knew this, yet she sat, crying and watching the flames grow bigger and closer. Things were so easy and care free 3 years ago when she was 18.

* * *

**3 Years Earlier...**

"This is so cute! It would look good on you!!," a perky blonde- haired Cindy chirped holding a short red strapless summer dress with a purple belt around it and a slant at the end up to her best friend Jazmine DuBois.

"Nah. But _you_ should get it though," Jazmine assured her best friend pushing the dress away from her. "I'm sure _Huey_ would love to see _you_ in it,'' Cindy chimed. "For one, it's getting colder, and two, he's not into that kind of stuff. And besides, why would I need to get his attention when he's already mines?"

"Because Jazzy. Every now and then boys want to be reminded of why they kept you. Now lets get the dress. But we do need shoes to go with it. Ya' feel me?," Cindy asked pulling Jazmine's arm to the shoe department of the store.

_Huey isn't impressed by some little dress. It's me he cares for not my body. I mean I'm not ugly. I am beautiful. Aren't I? Yeah. He'd love me if my hair __**could**__ get any messier, and I wore sweats everyday. Wouldn't he? _Jazmine tried to find confidence, but there was still a hint of doubt. Only the begining.

She was very beautiful. Her stomache resembled Gwen Stefani's, and a little more ump in all the right places. This made the guys drool, and the girls roll there eyes and suck their teeth. Her eyes were emerald green and always sparkled. She was mostly comfortable in her own skin. _Mostly._

"What about these?," Jazmine asked, holding up a pair of white flats.

"Eww no! Ya' gotta get somethin' to _set it off. _Those are 100% boring! These are what you need!" In her hand, Cindy held up a pair of purple stelettos with a simple red strap across it. The same colors in her dress, "Puurfect," Cindy purred.

"Now Jazzy, all we gotta do is straighten your hair and add a lil' bit a' eyelina', and lip gloss, and I'll be jealous of _you_ at that party!"

"I don't even know if I really want to go. I'd rather stay home and-" "What HAPPENED TO JAZMINE DUBOIS? JAZMINE WHERE ARE YOU?," Cindy screamed overdramatically, getting the attention of people in the store. "This is Huey Freeman talkin'. And if _he's_ going, you know it's a party worth going to! Let's get in line."

"Fine," Jazmine replied. She did kind of liked the idea of being the center of attention. She just couldn't imagine walking through the door of Jimmie's party; all eyes on her, boys dropping at the sound of her voice.

"Charge it!,'' Cindy told the skinny brunnette cashier.

"WHATever,''She said blankly taking the card.

* * *

**At Jazmine's house... **

"Ouch...ouch......oww!," Jazmine screeched as Cindy attempted to comb out her nappy hair.

"Stop movin'. If I had the hot iron, you'd be burned!" It wasn't easy. Jazmine's hair was really nappy, but after about 30 minutes of Cindy's speed of light hands, it was ready for pressing.

"Okay we'll just add the finishing touches..," Cindy informed Jazmine, while curling the last ends of her hair. ''And...wala!''

Jazmine looked in the mirror. Cindy did a wonderful job. Jazmine had a major confident boost.

"We better get ready Cindy. Huey and Caesar will be here any minute." Jazmine had the dress and shoes Cindy had picked out at the mall. Cindy's hair was fully curled. She had a back out baby blue and gray dress and white and grey JimmyChoos, and a white headband. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Jazmine! Cindy! The boys are here," Mrs. DuBois yelled from the kitchen. "Ready to turn heads Jazzy?," Cindy asked linking her arm with Jasmine.

"Yep". _As if I could_, she sighed to herself.

"You girls look lovely!," Mrs. Dubois smiled examining them very carefully. She left the room, going up the long winding stairs to her bedroom. "You sure do!." Caesar said in a pervertous way. Cindy shot him a death glare, that ended in a smile. "If looks could kill..."

"You'd still be alive,"she replied to Caesar, laughing at how quickly his face turned from a smile to a look of shock. "You're real funny,"Caesar replied driely kissing her softly on her lips.

Huey just stared at Jazmine blankly. In his mind he was thinking about how much she had grown up since 10. Even though that was his girlfriend, he still sometimes found himself shielding his thoughts and feelings. Force of habit?

But he and her both knew she had him all figured out. She could read his mind. It was very impressive to Huey Freeman, but still he was a tiny bit amazed at even before they started dating she could do this. Especially because after Huey's parents died, he vowed to never get that close to anyone.

"You look pretty," he complimented. He sounded unamused and doubtful, but he wasn't lying. He loved the way she was looking. Sometimes he used the 'I don't give a damn' voice. But it wasn't on purpose. He was so used to using it, he forgot when not to.

_He doesn't even like it! Sometimes I just don't get him! Don't I look pretty? Who am I kidding, I probably look like a prostitute! I knew he wouldn't like it! Can I do anything right? I mean I try to show him I'm not some baby, and I look like someone who sells their body. No, stop it Dubois. There is nothing wrong with yourself! Is there? Yep. No it's not! Oh yes it is. No!_

Jazmine wasn't feeling satisfied with herself. She was lost in her self battling thoughts, unaware of the people around her.

"Uh, you okay?" Huey questioned, now in regular voice. She paid no attention, still wrapped in her unconfident thoughts. "Jazmine..Hello. What's troubling you?," Huey asked her now in a worried tone.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I'm fine," she lied. Why did she constantly find herself so unpretty? It was a mystery, even to her. She practically was the definition of beautiful. She was one of the schools' top 20 prettiest girls.

And it's not like no one never told her so. She got compliments by both girls and boys, mostly guys. Sometimes Huey was a little annoyed. Not because she got compliments, but how the guys would talk to her, about what they would do to her in bed.

"Well something's wrong, I can see it in your face." Jazmine then blushed at how much he was concerned.

_Oh Huey Freeman, I_ _love you. You do care_! Jazmine looked at Caesar and Cindy, who were in their own conversation. _I wonder if Huey can see me blushing_.

"I love you," he told her pecking her on her lips. Huey Freeman was far from ugly. He had the full package; body, brains, mind, and his trademark afro. Not to mention he had a fully rippled six pack.

"We should get going,"Caesar interrupted. Talk about a mood killer.

_Damnit Caesar. Do I ruin you and Cindy's romantic_ _moments? _

"Ready?," Huey asked, wrapping his arm around her small waist.

"Y..yeah," she timidy studdered, smiling from ear to ear. Huey couldn't help but plant a little smile on his face, if only for a second. Well maybe a half a second.

_God. His teeth are so gorgeous. Why doesn't he show them like this more often?_

_Who'd ever think I would be in love with Jazmine DuBois?_ Huey asked himself. He knew the answer. Everyone but them had always known it. Ironic, wasn't it?

* * *

**At Jimmie's House...**

"Hey dad...Uh-huh. Yeah, everythings fine. Hey thanks for letting me throw this party. So I was wondering...when are you coming home?" a chocolate 5'9 boy with waves and honey brown eyes asked, twisting the phone cord.

"In due time son. I still have a little buisness to take care of. You know how it is, just trying to provide for us," a husky voice was heard over the other end of the reciever.

"Yeah dad, I know" Jimmie answered dryly, dissapointment strong in his voice.

"Don't worry son. I'm okay. Just remember, everything I do is for _this_ family okay? Now I gotta go. Bye," he hung up with no hesitation.

"Ugh," the young man slammed the phone down, gaining stares from the two maids. One was a large black woman, with thick dark brown curls. The other was a white woman, with long gray hair, in a frenchbraid.

"What?" he growled, picking up the phone again, after the third ring.

"Damn nigga, calm down! Don't gotta be yellin'. Damn," a male with an irritated voice responded.

"Oh my b, Riley," he apoligized to his bestfriend.

"It's coo'. Aye anybody get there yet? I don't wanna be da first nigga there, lookin' pressed," Riley asked, obviously chewing on something.

Knock

"No."

Knock

"Wait, hold on," Jimmie instructed.

Knock

The knocking on the door became swifter and louder as the black maid scurried to open the door.

Who the hell, was knocking like that? Jimmie just waited, to find out.

Patricia, the large maid, hesitantly opened the door.

"PARTY, PARTY!" a Huge teenage crowd chanted, bursting through the large doors.

"I take dat as a yes. Aight, I'm on mah way," Riley stated excited, as Jimmie was met by the sound of the dial tone.

"Hey," he greeted the raunchy teens, sighing in relief. He just never knew if today was the day that his dad's past caught up with him.

* * *

**In The Car...**

"Make a left at the light," Huey directed Caesar. Jazmine and Huey were sitting in the back. Caesar let Cindy drive, and Caesar was sitting in the passengers seat. They were sitting in Caesar's silver Mazda 3 axela, that he had won 1 month ago in a contest.

"Okay. Now drive up the road, and that's his house," Jazmine finished. They were excited. They could hear the music and feel the dancing more and more. It was early fall, but it felt like a warm summer night, even though brown and gold leaves and a sky filled with foggy clouds painted the city of Woodcrest.

"Dat's a big ass house!," Caesar awed, staring up at the large house before him. It was a beautiful mansion, with a stoned driveway path. The front lawn, sat a large marble fountain. An statue angel with a small harp was pouring the water.

"Yeah and looks like the party has definitly started. You can hear da' music" Cindy commented trying to park. The block was crowded. Good thing the houses were far apart or the neighbors would go crazy.

Jazmine nervously twirled the diamond earring in her went from touching her hair, to tugging at her dress, then back to fiddling with her ear. All that earned her was a raised eyebrow from Huey.

_What's wrong with her? She's not acting like the Jazmine I know_, Huey shook his head. Actually, she hadn't been acting like herself. She was the single golden ray, that alluminated the darkness of his hallow heart.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know. I'm so freakin cheesy!! : )

* * *

What she failed to realize was, that in a way, Huey somewhat depended on that light to make it through certain days. It was amazing how when they were younger, he could easily shut her out without a care, yet he couldn't imagine life without her again.

"Guys!" Cindy snapped aggravated. She placed her hand on her hips and gave them a dumbfounded stare.

"What, Cindy," Huey sighed, rolling his eyes. Sometimes that girl could be so irritating.

"Um, are you deaf? I called you, like four times. Come on, are you going in or not?" she popped her gum. Ugh, he hated that sound.

"Oh sorry," Jazmine shrugged. Cindy linked arms with Caesar, as Jazmine and Huey did the same.

"Jazmine, can you please tell me what's wrong? You are starting to annoy me," Huey let go of her hand so he was facing her.

"Well sorry," Jazmine bit sarcastically. _Don't get smart with him, he's just trying to be a good boyfriend! _

"Whatever," Huey answered. _See, now I made him mad. God, why am I so stupid?_ she scowled.

"Are you ready, Huey," she smiled. For some reason she was on the verge of massive tears. She unknowingly tugged on her right earr again.

"Yeah" He led the way through te large oak doors. Something was up with her, and he was surely going to find out. But for right now, he was going to try to get them to have fun...even if it was out of his nature, and it killed him.


	2. Guilty Questions

Hey! I'm back! (If anyone even cared). This story will skip back and forth from flashbacks. I hope you enjoy it. The song is Bring Me To Life(Wake Me Up Inside) by Evanescence. Yeah, I didn't know it was my style, but I'm begining to enjoy their music. Thanks for the reviews. not to be greedy, but I could always use more.

* * *

Present

November 4,2010

The memories were crashing throughout her mind like violent waves. She felt as if water had began filling her nose and mouth, flooding her lungs. The more she tried to escape, the more the current swept her away. It was all too much to bear. Death sounded better and better each day. Each _hour_. Even by the _second_! Yet, with all the pain _she _caused, was it fair for her to take the easy way out?

_You don't deserve to live._

It was really getting hot now. The flames barked, commanding her attention. The bright orange illuminated her skin, giving it that much needed glow. She was burning up! Not literally of course. At least, not at the moment. Her eyes scanned over her hand, which was traveling to the red mark right above her ankle.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Huh. Red was always a good color on her. It demanded attention. Well, at least Huey had always thought so.

_Huey._

No. She didn't wanna think about him. She _couldn't_. The back of her head began throbbing again. The pain seared through, in sharp waves. Jazmine tried her damnest to contain the tears, swelling in her eyes. But what was the point? No one else was there to see her weakness. Then again, no one was ever there anymore. But who could blame them? After all, if you were a scheming, lying, thief, no one would be there for you either.

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

Who would have imagined that sweet, naive little Jazmine DuBois would turn out to be like this? No one. Of course everyone knew she'd be gorgeous. Everyone knew she'd give the clothes off of her back to someone if they needed it, even if the person hated her with a passion. But a murderer? Hell no. How preposterous, yet true was that?

_Why don't you do everyone a favor and just drop dead_?

The flames hadn't even reached her. Her hair , which slithered wildly down her back, had began sticking to her face. To say she felt clammy, was an understatement. Still laying on the couch, as if the fire wasn't apparent, Jazmine untied the bow to her blue silk robe. It dropped elegantly off of her curvy frame, as she kicked it, in the fireplace. In a big flash, the fire roared, finally expanding to the carpet right beside her.

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become_)

If she was gonna die, she was gonna die sexy. The discarded robe left her with nothing more than a black bra and panty set with pink lace trimming. The heat, and guilt was definitely getting to her now. Her knees were weak. Her fingers and legs began trembling uncontrollably. She couldn't tell if it was a truck or her thoughts slamming into her at full speed. Her upper body felt too heavy and before she knew it…_boom_. She couldn't move. She elevated her arms in attempt but her legs just wouldn't cooperate.

Shit.

_Now that I know what I'm without_  
_You can't just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me to life_

Now thinking about it, death by fire wasn't the best choice. Especially if hell was supposed to be as hot as this. Smoke rose to the ceiling, as the fire began hungrily eating up the grey carpet. Who would save her? Eternal damnation was practically screaming at her. Her irises were dilating as she hopelessly stared at the door. The fire was now twice it's original size.

_I'm so, so sorry._

Regret overwhelmed her. Damn, Jimmy. Funny how she'd entered his party three years ago insecure, naïve, gullible, with friends _and_ a boyfriend.

_Fuck you, Jazmine! _

Who knew it would later lead to a life of whirlwind emotions? Ironic how she knew exactly where to start fixing her life when it was about to end. Pills, a gun, jumping off of a building, would have been so much easier. Nothing left to do but…pray.

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

Pray. Hmph.

_I've been living a lie_  
_There's nothing inside_  
_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

How long had it been since she'd done that. How dare she call on His name when, she disgraced everyone? Now she was far from holy, but if anyone would forgive her, it'd be Him. Her mother, father, friends, and everyone who'd came across her, frowned at her name. It would probably serve them justice to see her ashes upon the floor.

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_  
_Don't let me die here_  
_There must be something more_  
_Bring me to life_

_This is the end, _Jazmine swallowed. Damn, Jimmy! She cursed upon his name. Crazy, hell-bent, misled Jimmy. _You should burn with me._

She gasped, as the wooden doors caught fire. Jazmine was closed in. Nobody knew the fire was happening. _Did the neighbors see it? Did they call for help?_

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

Her eyes were now glued shut. Was she that weak? Too many questions, and not enough answers. Her hair. It was glued to her face. Besides the sounds of the great fire, her gasping for air was the only thing that could be hurt. The worst part about it was the fire was just about to hit her. The smoke had replaced her oxygen.

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

And then there was black. She saw nothing. She felt nothing but remorse and heat. She could've sworn she heard shouting. Jazmine would have thought for sure she was delusional if it wasn't for a rugged voice.

"Hold on ma'am. We'll get you to the hospital." She felt her weak body being lifted against a gurney. The sheets felt so…_soft_.

With her eyes still shut_, _she allowed herself to drift off into a much needed slumber. If she'd happen to crossover, while sleeping, she wouldn't care. At least she didn't burn to a crisp.

_I've been living a lie_  
_There's nothing inside_  
_Bring me to life_

The ambulance siren soothed her, as she dreamt about all of her mistakes. Tomorrow would be worse, but for tonight, she was finally in good hands.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the minor God reference. It just seemed to fit the story better. Critics are definitly welcomed. Thanks i'll be updating soon(if I at least get 2 reviews!)


	3. Beginnings and Ends to a Party

Hey, hey, hey! (Cheesy right?) Thanks for all of your reviews, you know I love 'em. Well, I'm updating again, so here we go. Feel free to review again if you like this chapter. Constructive critisms makes me a better writer, ya know.

Disclaimer: The Boondocks isn't mine. This story will go between flashbacks and the present.

* * *

September 29, 2007

This party was by far, the best she'd been to. Okay, well she hadn't been to as _nearly_ many parties as Cindy. In fact besides small get togethers, and fancy dinners her parents always seemed to get invited to, this was her second type of party like this.

The first one ended up on the six' o'clock news. She could remember the headlines. "High School Party Leads To Woodcrest's Biggest Drug Raid". Luckily she'd managed to sneak out of the backdoor while dragging a very intoxicated Cindy, who smelled like straight vodka to Huey's car(which she pleaded for him to pick them up). Thank goodness Cindy's mom was knocked out cold, when they slipped through the basement window and retrieved up to Cindy's room unnoticed.

_Whew_, she shook that thought out of her head. She laid back, letting her head rest on the comfort of Jimmy's soft, beige, leather couch. Her eyes began to drift shut as she thought about nothing really. Caesar and Cindy were God knows where. Probably grinding their butts off on the dance floor. Hell, she bet they had eased into one of Jimmy's many rooms to get their freak on for real.

The beat pulsated to her body. She looked at all of the sex crazed kids, shaking and _practically_ having sex on the dance floor. Well, maybe she was exaggerating a _little_. Damn, she wished to be one of them. It looked so fun.

Who was she kidding? She'd look like a fool! Those people looked as though they were ready for the real deal right then and there. How could she compete with those girls, imitating Beyonce and Shakira? Jazmine knew Huey noticed this. He was political, stubborn, sometimes irrational, and a visionary. But he was also a _man_. Men had needs too. Could she fulfill them?

Why was she holding out on him? After all she knew without a doubt that he was the _one_. There was no one in the world that could replace him, and vise versa. With girls throwing themselves at him, willing to do anything as if he were a fucking celebrity, it was only a matter of time before he gave in. Right? Apparently there was something about constant rejection from a handsome, _taken_, man that drove those girls wild. How many times would he get tired of saying hell no, before his lust consumed his common sense?

No, she was being completely stupid, _again_. Sure the subject of sex, or "love making" had came up a few times. But he never pressed her. That showed he respected her. Right?

Or… did that mean he didn't care because he knew that he could always get some regardless, if he were ever desperate?

Or…did that mean he wasn't attracted to her enough to lust after her. All her other boyfriends (both of them) wanted _it_. In fact, they stressed they _had_ to have it. Of course she recognized that they were running game on her, but at least they _did_ show interest.

Still having her eyed closed, they fluttered open to a graceful tap on the shoulder.

"Hey beautiful," the unfamiliar figure smiled, showing a set of brace-filled teeth. Shocked she replied a simple "Hi."

The boy, tall and scrawny, probably around 6'2, and skin the color of brown sugar extended his hand.

"And how are you this fine day. Can I ask you a question, Ms. DuBois I believe?", he asked. His full lips were practically caressing her neck! Uh-oh.

"Uh… um…okay sure", Jazmine fidgeted uncomfortably, as the boy made himself comfortable in the seat right beside her.

He smiled at her nervousness. "So Jazmine, may I ask why a girl as stunningly gorgeous as you, is sitting all alone, watching everyone else have fun, and dance their hearts out?"

_This boy has major balls. If he knows me, he knows that I am dating Huey and if he thought he was hitting on me, Huey'd break his neck. _

"Well my boyfriend is somewhere around here. I kinda lost him." She twirled the earring in her ear with her thumb and index finger. _Please get away from me. You smell like cheap cologne._

"Tyler," Jimmy called, snapping him out of their trance. They both stared to the love seat, he was standing over. He sported a look of irritation on his face, as Keisha, Woodcrest High's most notorious gold-digger, clung onto him, as if he were the oxygen to her lungs.

"Aww, come on man. I was tryna get some play. You always gotta take a brotha's shine. Aye Jazmine, how 'bout we go somewhere else, away from my cousin," Tyler spoke, slightly tugging on her arm in an attempt to get her to budge from her seat.

"Get off of me, please. I'm warning you, you'll be shit out of luck if Huey comes over here." Her voice was just below a shout.

"Boy, leave her alone. I don't mess with Huey. Why you think I haven't tried anything? But seriously, she not no chicken head that's gon' drop the draws for a quick buck. Besides she's my friend and I'm kind of offended you'd think that," Jimmy concluded shoving him slightly. "Don't worry Jazz, that's just my little cuz'."

She was red from embarrassment. _What does he mean 'Why do you think I've never tried anything?' Does he like me? Of course I'm not dropping my underwear for any type of money! That's ridiculous! Who's been dropping their underwear for Tyler? He's not even all of that. Well if they do, it's most likely for his money. If they do it for Tyler, imagine what they'll do for Jimmy? Who has Jimmy been with? How many.? Did he love any of them? Wait why do I care? Where's Huey?_

What in the world did she care for? Actually, she'd been noticing Jimmy for awhile, but Huey was her one and only.

More importantly, where _was_ Huey? How could he just leave her like that? As she made her way to kitchen for something other than beer to drink, she spotted Riley.

"Hey Riley," she called, a few feet over. Smacking his teeth, he turned his head in her direction. His right arm was wrapped nicely around some girls small waist.

"What," he snapped, slightly.

" Oh I'm sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you. Have you seen Huey?"

"I did. Yeah, he ova there with that boy with the dreads," the girl said, pointing behind her. Obviously, she had ruined a good moment, because the expressions across their faces read 'bitch go about your business.'

"Oh you mean Caesar," Jazmine informed.

"Yeah whatever. I don't really care," the girl snapped.

Jazmine looked the girl over. She had chocolate colored skin with black and blonde braids that looked like they had hurt when they were first done. She was clad in a shape fitting hunter green dress that stopped mid-thigh.

"Thanks, Tia," Jazmine smiled, referring to the chain that hung around the girl's neck.

"Oh good she can read," Tia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Jazmine, ain't you lookin' for my brother?," Riley huffed. She nodded, and headed on her way. _Well, she was rude. That's exactly why Riley will only keep her 'til tomorrow._

"Huey. There you are," Jazmine said, clapping her hands on his shoulders for behind. He merely turned around. "Well, I'll leave you two kids to talk," Caesar laughed, even though Huey's face was dead serious. Jazmine, just got that vibe that something was wrong.

" Is everything okay," she asked staring at the tiles on the floor. She traced the patterns with her eyes, to avoid contact with Huey's.

" I don't know, you tell me," he bit. _Oh boy, he's upset about whatever this is_.

" What do you mean?"

" Just what I said, you tell me." His voice sent shivers up her spine. Now was not the time to play the guessing game.

"Huey, everything is fine. For someone who doesn't like when people talk in circles, you sure are doing it now," she spat, regretting it already.

"Jazmine, something's up with you. Is there something you're not happy with? You've just been acting really, really weird lately. I don't know what it is, but one thing's for sure. My instinct is telling me that this is not going to be good. Before whatever it is escalates, you need to come out with it, 'cause you're the one who's making me guess everything that's going on." To add emphasis, Huey stared into her eyes, giving her a sincere, yet warning look.

_How is he going to imply something is wrong with me? I've had it with him. He swears he knows everything. I'm fine. He's probably guilty about something. That's why he's asking so many questions. He's probably cheating on me! I knew it was too good to be true_!

"You know what Huey? You don't know everything, okay. Do you always have to be so damn persistent? Don't you think I'd know if something is wrong with me? Get off of my back please. You don't always have to nag in my ear all the time. If I'm bothering you so much, then do both of us a favor and go somewhere. Matter fact, go be with someone else for all I care. Just leave me alone!", she fumed. Her hands were placed on her hips, while her head was cocked to the side. Her face had 'try me' written all over it.

Huey just stood there, stunned. He had to muster up all of his energy not to cause a scene.

"What," he asked, an unreadable tint of disbelief and hurt in his voice.

"You heard me," she whispered, all confidence she had, shot.

" Fuck it. I try to give you my best, yet you hold it against me. Fine, I'll do us a favor. We're through. Now does that make you happy? Feel free to come back, when you realize I did everything I could for you. And if you meant by me informing you of the dangers to protect you, then yes, I did nag. Sorry for giving a fuck Jazmine."

"Well you know what, I don't care. It's not like you're the only boy in the world. I had waited years without us being together when I was little. I can go without more!" Jazmine meant none of it, but it was too late to back down now. Here was the part where he was suppose to say sorry and kiss her romantically. Only…

"Fine," he declared calmly. And with that, he was gone. Jazmine just stared as she felt tears in the back of her eyes. She had taken it way too far.

"Are you okay," Jimmy asked, running up to her. "I just heard. Don't worry, you'll be okay. He didn't realize how good you were. She couldn't hold the tears in any longer. Like Niagara falls, they came pouring out, along with her hurt. Her insecurities had cost her a good man.

"It's all my fault," she whimpered, burying her head into his shoulder. Never mind the fact that people were watching, they both liked each other, and she'd just lost her boyfriend that's he loved more than the dreams that filled her head.

"I realize how special you are," he whispered. Before she had time to get her thoughts together, his lips crashed against hers.

She loved Huey, was insecure, and had minor feelings for Jimmy, who's father was rumored to be some sort of drug lord. That wasn't true right? Who cares. She loved Huey. Everything would work out right? Big, mistake. _Never assume_.

* * *

Well, update hopefully coming soon. Please review.


	4. Movin'

I'm back. Once again, thank you sooo much for everyone who reviewed, alerted, or even gave this story the time of day. It means so much to a girl like me. J It warms my little fourteen old heart. Oops. TMI? . (I hope you still respect me) Oh well, enjoy!

Warning: Total oocness! You've been warned. Hopefully it's still believable.

Disclaimer: I don't own the boondocks.

* * *

February 30, 2008

"Jazmine, we will always love you, and you know that. Not once have we ever regretted having you. But lately, you've been out of control. This is not the Jazmine everyone knows. Quite frankly, sweetie, you've become a… well… monster," her mother, Sarah said shaking her head.

"Monster", Jazmine blinked. So now she was some sort of savage to them?

"Which is why," Tom concluded, "We think it's best for you to stay with Aunt Patrice for awhile. We think she can help you more than we can."

Jazmine stood in the center of the kitchen, fist clutched closely to her side. The silence gave each member of the Dubois family time to think of the decision that was well thought over and debated for just about a week now. Angry green irises burned fiercely into sympathetic brown ones, as she looked at her father, in pure disgust.

How many times had she defended him, pretending that he had the charisma of a superhero and not the backbone of a squid? How many times had this same man, who was carelessly sending her away, called her his little princess? The same princess, who he'd promised to always love and be there for.

"I can't believe you're sending me to a woman who already has five kids, yet can barely afford to feed three people. This is completely irresponsible and outrageous! You are dumping your responsibilities on someone else! Please, mother, father, enlighten me, on how Aunt Patrice can help me, when she can't help herself. Am I that fucked up, that you an just throw me away like some head case?" Jazmine fumed.

Her mother's mouth formed a perfect "o" while her father's jaw was currently glued to the floor.

"Jazmine Dubois, you watch your tone, do you understand me?"

"Your mother is right. And don't you dare flip this on us, young lady. You brought this on yourself. I swear, I just don't know where I went wrong. You were so perfect," Tom ranted, on the verge of tears.

"First of all, I'm not perfect. I was _never_ perfect. Secondly, this is not about you, so you don't have to worry about thinking that you influenced anything. Sorry that I didn't live up to your standards. You know, I took a lot of shit from people for too long. Not. Ever. Again. Take me or leave me, but I will not go to Aunt Patrice because my parents are two bitches in the matter," Jazmine exhaled, apathetically. The subtleness of her stance, and the hardness of her glare showed, she was not to be played with.

_Slap._

With the raise of a brown hand, calloused fingers subconsciously met with Jazmine's face. Before anyone could get out any words, her reflexes kicked in.

… And with one swift knee to the groin, her father hit the floor, clutching his manhood.

Wait, what had just happened?

Sarah kneeled down, helping her yelping husband up. "Jazmine, what the hell is happening to you these days?" Sarah asked.

Jazmine thought a moment. "Reality."

"That was your last straw missy! I love you, and that's why, I'm getting you the help you need. You'll thank me later," Sarah barked, raising her voice for the first time today.

"But mom, he hit me _first, _that's a form of abuse!"

"You both went too far. This is absolute craziness. Jazmine was out of hand, but Tom that was no reason, and I mean no reason to hit her. Especially across the face. And Jazmine, you kneed your own _father _in the most sensitive spot on his body. Now everyone sit down now! We will discuss this as a family, and not behave as beasts! Do you hear me?" Sarah cried uncontrollably, her anger never quivering.

Tom inhaled deeply, his eyes imitating his daughters as they turned to slits.

"Pack your bags Jazmine. You are going to Patrice's, and that's final. Unless you have somewhere else to live."

Jazmine turned on her heel before quickly pivoting back to face her father.

"Actually, I do. Matter of fact, I don't have to pack my bags. Where I'm going all of that stuff can be replaced. All I need to do is make one phone call, and I'm gone. For good," she intimidated.

"I've tried. I will always love you, but obviously, you've made up your mind. You know where we are, when you need us. Sometimes you have to make mistakes on your own. So I'll let you go. Do what you must," Tom replied, making his way up the steps.

The room suddenly had a sickening presence. Now all that was left was the infamous mother-daughter talk.

"Jazmine please. You're making a terrible mistake. You're on this horrible path, and the consequences are deadly. Lying, sneaking out, doing God knows what, coming in a day late. And you still never told us why you are coming in with absurd amounts of money. We love you, and only want what's best for you. Why can't you see that, before it's too late?" "Mom, I love you, but it's time I leave. I can stand on my own, and no offense, but I don't need you guys anymore. I have Jimmy and he and I have our plan all figured out. Besides, he's taking over the family business. He's been following in his father's footsteps for years, and plans on making me his wife." Jazmine smiled, however, the feelings weren't mutual.

Sarah shook her head in disapproval.

"I thought you'd be happy for me mom. You and dad were young when you met, and no one could tell you anything. It's the same!," Jazmine cried.

Sighing, Sarah embraced her only child. " I can't tell you how to live your life. I can only warn you, which I will always do. I love you honey. We love you, and don't you forget it. But please, don't go on a path of destruction, because that's where your headed. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, she replied back, kissing her mother's cheek. And with that, she grabbed her coat and cell phone, headed for the door.

"Jimmy, I'm ready to move in."

* * *

November 5, 2010

"Well rise and shine sweetheart. Long night, huh," an unfamiliar voice asked in a sickening cheery tone. It took several blinks for Jazmine to gain her full vision, and she wasn't too happy at the first sight she saw.

Pale green walls.

She'd ended up in the hospital. But how, why, and when did-

_Oh, the fire._

From the looks of it, she wasn't in a psychiatric ward, which was a good thing. Perhaps they thought the fire was an accident.

"Hi I'm Caroline, and I'll be your nurse," a heavy set black woman with a blonde close cut shave, grinned.

"Hmph. How nice. Listen, how long am I going to be here? And can somebody _please _get me some pain medicine because my head is killing me," Jazmine rolled her eyes, attitude present in her voice.

"I don't know when you leavin' honey, 'cuz you just got here last night. And as for the painkillers, I'm not sure if I can give you that right now," Caroline hissed back. She was tired of being nice to ungrateful patients who caught attitudes for no apparent reasons.

"And just why the hell not, _Caroline_?" Jazmine growled, saying her name as if it tasted disgusting.

"Listen. I've done nothing to you, okay? So all of this attitude you're giving me is completely unnecessary. Like I don't have problems of my own. And as I was saying I cannot give you pain medicine because as of right now, you're a Jane Doe, meaning, we don't have a name, address or any other information on you. For all we know, you can be allergic, addicted to pain medicine, or-" the nurse ranted on, proving her point to a very irritated Jazmine.

"Fine, you want my name, you got it. Inessa Kharine O'Day. Now, please, my head is killing me," Jazmine huffed, clutching the back of her head. She would've told the lady her name sooner, if she'd known.

She remembered when she had her name legally changed from Jazmine Dubois to Inessa Kharine O'Day. It was around about the time she had moved from Woodcrest, to Houston Texas, with Jimmy. About two years ago. He made her stomach churn. Even though she hadn't killed him, she wished she was the one to do it. _He_ had turned her into this monster. A heartless bitch to be exact. Nothing more, nothing less.

That had been almost four months sago, and it replayed freshly in her mind every night. When she wasn't feeling the hurt of missing Huey, she felt the anger of gaining Jimmy.

It was all clutter in her mind. Now she had to deal with a damn doctor. If anything she hated, it was nosy people.

"Hello," an Asian man with a long ponytail asked.

"I'm doctor Aquino. Now do you mind telling me why you're here?"

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

m yeah that's it. update. Okay, okay I know that was probably like my WORST CHAPTER EVER! I'm so sorry. I had to get back into writer mode.I pronise better chapters. To me, I feel like right now this story is all over the place. If it's confusing, just let me know, and i'll clear things up, even though they'll be better cleared up on later chapters. Constructive critism is welcomed. (Be very honest, and point out what I can do better)Thanks. Update soon.


End file.
